horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Loomis (remake timeline)
Dr. Samuel J. Loomis is a character in the Halloween series. He first appeared in Rob Zombie's Halloween, and was played by Malcolm McDowell, who also played Professor Moriarty in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes and Mad Mod in the original Teen Titans. Biography Early years Loomis met Michael Myers in 1990. Michael had a habit of killing small animals, which Loomis called "an early warning sign for much bigger and deeper problems". On Halloween night, Michael murdered his sister Judith, her boyfriend Steve Haley and his mother's boyfriend, Ronnie White. Michael was taken into custody, and eleven months later was placed in Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Loomis' care. Michael denied killing anyone and became obsessed with constructing and wearing papier mache masks. He then began to talk less and less as time passed. One day, Michael murdered Loomis' colleague, Nurse Wynn, and tried to attack his mother, Deborah. Following this, Deborah committed suicide. Halloween By 2007, Loo mis had gotten no further in helping Michael recover, and decided to drop the case. He also wrote a book entitled: "The Devil's Eyes: The Story of Michael Myers", and went on a tour to promote it. On October 30, Michael escaped from Smith's Grove. An outraged Loomis blamed this on the negligence of the staff. Loomis rushed to Haddonfield to find Michael and discovered that Judith Myers' tombstone had been stolen and replaced with a crucified coyote. Loomis informed Sheriff Lee Brackett that Michael had come back to find his younger sister, Angel. Brackett knew where to find her, as his friend Mason Strode had adopted her. Brackett received news of a distress call from Laurie Strode, and they travelled to the Wallace house and discovered Brackett's daughter, Annie, who had recently been stabbed. Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace then caught Loomis' att ention and told him that Michael had taken Laurie. Loomis found them behind the Myers house and pleaded with Michael to stop. When Michael would not stop, Loomis shot him three times, causing him to collapse. Loomis brought Laurie to a police car, and Michael grabbed her again. Loomis pleaded with Michael to let her go, saying "It's my fault, Michael." Michael then grabbed Loomis' head and squeezed it, but Loomis survived and was later taken to Haddonfield General Hospital. In 2009, Loomis went on a tour to promote his latest book, "The Devil Walks Among Us". He received a lot of criticism for profiteering off of the misery of others. Loomis believed Michael to be dead, and blamed the body going missing on "police incompetence". All that Loomis cared about was his own celebrity, and would do anything to promote his book, even give a TV interview in front of the Myers house. At one book signing, Kyle Van Der Klok, whose daughter Lynda had been killed by Michael in 2007, pulled a gun on Loomis, but was quickly subdued. Loomis' publicist, Nancy McDonald, found his campaign disgusting and warned his that there would be serious repercussions. Following an appearance on The Newman Hour, in which host David Newman and guest "Weird" Al Yankovic had taken a comedic approach to the Myers murders. Loomis saw how disgusting his campaign was and decided to put an end to it. On Halloween night, Loomis discovered from a news broadcast that Michael was alive and had taken Laurie hostage in a shack. Loomis travelled to the shack but Brackett, outraged that Loomis had included Laurie in his book, refused his help. Loomis ran into the shack to try and convince Laurie to leave the shack, but she thought she was being held down. Loomis told her that there was no one holding her down and that it was all in her mind. Michael then rushed forward and grabbed Loomis, throwing him across the shack. Michael then slashed and stabbed Loomis repeatedly, killing him. In the Director's Cut, Michael tackles Loomis through the wall of the shack. Michael picks Loomis up and removes his mask. Loomis pleads "Michael, for god in heaven...", but Michael stabs Loomis and yells "Die!" Category:Halloween characters Category:2009 deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers